


Sakura High School Life (ONESHOT)

by missingnins



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnins/pseuds/missingnins
Summary: This story is the original oneshot I written featuring NaruSaku as the main pairing. With slight implications of other pairings too.Based off Naruto Shippuden Ending 2 Michi To you all. Rated T for minor violence near the ending, otherwise it's a G rating.I'm currently working on a rewritten version with the same name called "Revamped".The "Revamped" version features SasuSaku as its main pairing, with NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema as side pairings (some others might eventually pop up too).





	

Today at Konoha Gakuen Den, there is a new student, her name is Haruno Sakura; she is 15 years old, with pink short hair, green eyes and fair skin. When Sakura walks into the classroom people in the class shock to know that their friend at the old school all of them learn in junior high move to the same school as them. At Konoha Gakuen Den there are 4 most popular boys who are Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura has 4 best friends since she was in the Ninja Academy which are Hyuuga Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino. Three years ago after Sakura had known that Ino also liked Sasuke, Sakura ended her friendship with Ino; luckily, Ino made friend with Sakura again one year later.

  
  
During P.E. Class everybody decide to play soccer. Naruto and Rock Lee are the captains of the teams. In Naruto team there are Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Kankurou, Gaara, Sasuke and Ino. The other team includes Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Temari, Tenten and Shikamaru. When the game starts, Naruto and his team play very well; they score 7 goals.

“We’re going to win for sure,” Naruto shouts.

“I...I...I th...think s...s...so too N...N..Naruto-kun,” says Hinata shyly.

“No way, we’re going to win in the second half!! So Sakura-san can be impress in me!” Lee shouts proudly.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?” yells Tenten.

“Yes, to win Sakura-san heart I’ll do anything!” says Lee.

“What’s he thinking, the score is now 7-0, we’re losing,” everyone in the team except Lee complains.

“Naruto, I won’t lose to you this time,” Lee mumbles.

The second half starts. Within 10 minutes Lee scores 12 goals, not letting Naruto team score any. The game finally ends with Lee team win.

"NO! It can’t be; I can’t lose. No matter what, I’m going to win. One day I will make Sakura-chan like me, BELIEVE IT!” shouts Naruto.

 

At lunch time Sakura and Ino have a quiet talk.

“What is it Ino?” asks Sakura.

“Do you still like Sasuke-kun?” Ino asks.

“Yes, I do,” says Sakura.

“Sakura, do you know that both Naruto and Lee still like you?” asks Ino.

“They still like me?!? What about Sasuke-kun?” ask Sakura.

“As you know……it’s still the same as 3 years ago. But that’s not the problem,” says Ino.

“Then what’s the problem??” Sakura asks confusingly.

“Both of us like Sasuke-kun, Lee and Naruto like you, Hinata likes Naruto; Temari likes Shikamaru but she thinks he likes me! If all this is true it would become a very big problem,” yells Ino.

“It just people like each other, how can it become a problem? Ino you worry too much,” says Sakura.

“If Temari does like Shikamaru, I could get in trouble…” explains Ino.

“So what, that your own problem. There’s nothing to do with me!” complains Sakura.

“I was going to continue but you interrupted me first! Anyway, because Naruto and Lee like you, it will be harder to get closer to Sasuke-kun, Hinata could help but she too shy to do so,” explains Ino.

“Thank for telling……but still I can’t betray Naruto and I start to like him a lot now….” says Sakura.

“You like Naruto!?!? Are you serious?” asks Ino.

“Yes” answers Sakura.

“I bet Naruto will be really happy to know this,” Ino giggles.

“I never thought Sakura will change to like Naruto instead of me.....” murmurs Sasuke. 

 

Before school end, the teacher has an announcement for class.

“Tomorrow there will be a test, so be ready for it!” says Kakashi.

“How troublesome…” Shikamaru complains.

“TOMORROW!!!!!” shout Kiba, Naruto and Kankurou.

After the announcement everybody separate home. While Naruto is thinking about Sakura he sees Sasuke sitting on the rooftop depress so he run to the rooftop and see if everything alright.

“What are you doing here loser?” asks Sasuke.

“Even if people think I’m a loser I’m still friend with everyone also you, the one I think is my best friend and brother!” says Naruto.

“You never change,” Sasuke says smirking.

“Why don’t you talk to Sakura-chan? She really likes you!” says Naruto.

“I only know that Sakura starts to like you as much as me,” says Sasuke.

“Are you serious?! How did you know?” asks Naruto.

“During lunch time I heard Ino and Sakura talking about you,” explains Sasuke.

“Yeah, Sakura-chan like me!” Naruto shouts happily.

After the conversation the 2 boys separate home. During Naruto walk back home, Hinata appears and wishes Naruto good luck on his test.

 

On the next day, after everyone has finished the test and is waiting for the result.

“Naruto who do you think will get the lowest score?” asks Gaara.

“It won’t be me; I hope….” says Naruto.

“Sasuke, one of us will be the top today,” says Neji.

“Who care,” complains Sasuke.

“What a drag…..test are so troublesome,” Shikamaru complains.

“The test result is on the board now!” Ino and Sakura shout.

On the result it is:

`1-Shikamaru`  
`2-Neji and Sasuke`  
`4-Temari`  
`5-Gaara`  
`6-Hinata and Tenten`  
`8-Sakura and Ino`  
`10-Shino`  
`11-Choji`  
`12-Lee`  
`13-Kiba`  
`14-Kankurou`  
`15-Naruto.`

“WHAT!!! How come Shikamaru is the top and we are both second!” shout Neji and Sasuke.

“Why, why do I always be the one with the lowest score….why?” Naruto cries.

Sakura sees Naruto running to the field so she quickly follows him. When she gets to the field she sees Naruto hurting himself over and over since he's starting to tranform into 1 tail. She tries to stop him but it makes him become angrier and his 3rd tail start to appear. Sakura then starts crying. Sasuke and the other come to see what happen; they see Naruto bleeding from hurting himself, also transforming into 3 tail Kyuubi and Sakura crying.

“Naruto what are you doing now! This is not like you at all!!” Sasuke yells.

Sasuke punches Naruto to make him have self control. But he didn't stop so Kakashi come and use Jiraiya seal to stop him. Naruto then smirks when he is back to his own self and Sasuke helps him up. Sakura is happy that thing now turns back to normal.

“Sakura-chan I’m very sorry and I won’t make you hurt again, I promise,” Naruto promises.

“Okay Naruto-kun and thank you,” says Sakura,"Oh, I just remember….Naruto I love you!!”……..


End file.
